A Wizard's Tale
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: Edward Clayton, cousin of Anthony Goldstein joins him in his entrance to Hogwarts. What kind of adventures will the son of a former Slytherin and Ravenclaw get into in the school? A Story with an OC as one of its protagonists.Chapter 1 added!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all names contained here, is the work of fiction, and any resemblance to any person, alive or dead is purely coincidental.

Prologue

Edward Clayton was feeling estatic this year, and he awoke with a bright smile on his face. Why he was in a good mood this morning was no secret, as he had just turned eleven a week ago, and he just received a letter from Hogwarts a few days ago.

In fact, he remembered that he was eating breakfast with his parents three days ago, when an owl delivered a letter to him. His parents, having received the same letter years ago smiled as they realized that their son was about to embark on the same journey as they did.

Harold Clayton and his wife Sarah Clayton (formerly Goldstein) were graduates from Hogwarts, having spent some time in the school, belonging to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses respectively. Many people would think that Harold as a former Slytherin was supposed to be nasty, since the Slytherin house has a penchant of producing 'dark' wizards, most famous of all was Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, or Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

But in the last Wizarding War, Harold did not take part, and stood by the sidelines, and despite being a Slytherin, he was quite cordial with the students of the other Houses, something that made him stand out from the rest. He was still quite sneaky when it is called for, though he never had the blood prejudice that most Slytherins had, or the purebloods had. That had made him quite approachable to most students, and he was only happy to help at the risk of being ostracized and alienated by the pureblood factions of his own House.

It is that same attitude that earned him the close friendships of students from other Houses, one of which was Sarah Goldstein, a Ravenclaw student that later would become his wife.

Harold looked at his only son and then said warmly. "So, this is the big day then, my boy? Are you ready to go for the first step to Wizardom?" The last part was said with a bit of bluster and pomp, and his wife giggled softly at her husband's antics.

Edward just grinned back at his father, and said with an equally enthusiastic voice. "I sure do, dad ... you just watch, I'll be the greatest wizard ever to come from our house!"

Sarah just rolled her eyes slightly at the slight parading and posing the men in her house was displaying with their grinning to each other, and she said softly. "I am sure you will, Edward... now, did you remember to bring the list of the things that you are supposed to buy in Diagon Alley?"

"Sure do, Mum!" Edward replied with a grin on his face. "If I remember correctly as well, we are supposed to meet with Anthony and his parents and get our stuff together in Diagon Alley before boarding the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross Starion, Platform Nine and Three Quarters in three days time, am I right?" 

Sarah smiled and said. "Yes indeed, Edward..." She then turned to her husband and smirked a little. "You see, husband... our son is showing Ravenclaw qualities about being smart... admit it, he gets quite good grades when he is in muggle school don't you think?"

"You may be right, dear wife..." Harold replied in return, a grin on his face. "But let's not forget he has Slytherin qualities as well, since you remembered he is able to trick those bullies from harming some of his younger classmates. I think he has your brains, and my cunning, so to speak."

Sarah nodded at her husband's words, and got up from her chair, and walked over to her husband, and gave him a tender kiss on his cheek, while Edward just grinned. He was used to his parents showing affection to each other like this, though he didn't understand why they made so much noise when they were sleeping two nights before.

Once they were done showing affection to each other, Harold turned to his son, and said. "Ready to go, Edward?"

Edward just grinned and showed a thumbs up to his father and said. "Like I said earlier... I am more then ready, father! Let's go, we have no time to waste... right?"

"You are right, Edward..." Sarah replied as she went over to her son, and gently ran her hair through her son's light brown hair, and Edward smiled slightly at his mother's way of showing affection to him. She always did like to do this ever since he was a little boy, in addition to the occasional hugs and kisses that she likes to give him. "Then why don't we go meet Anthony and his parents in front of the Leaky Cauldron before we get to shopping for your supplies in Diagon Alley then?"

Edward nodded, and he and his parents soon departed their house in Newcastle and went towards their nearest train station to depart for London, where they will meet the Goldsteins and their son, Anthony for supply shopping in Diagon Alley.

It was some time when they arrived at Charing Cross station, the nearest station closest to where the Leaky Cauldron is, where they will pass through to get to Diagon Alley. Once they exited the station, they quickly made their way along Charing Cross Road, in front of an old shop front, where they saw the Goldsteins, and their son, Anthony.

Harold waved cheerfully to them, and Sarah quickly approached her brother Eugene and gave him a sisterly hug and kiss on his cheek before letting him go.

"Good to see you again, sister..." Eugene said and then turned to his brother in law and grinned. "And I am glad to see you as well, Harold... and I can see that the little tyke is all grown up and ready to go on his first step to greatness. Ahhh... I can just remember the day that we all were in the same situation as them." The last part was said in a rather wistful tone, as if remembering past memories that are good in nature.

Courtney, his wife just smiled at her husband's comments, as she stood by her sister in law's side. She too remembered the days when they were all in Hogwarts, though they were fortunate not to be killed in the First Wizarding War, when You-Know-Who struck a blow against the Wizarding World, and killing many people, including James and Lily Potter, whose son survived a Killing Curse, therefore granting him the title of The Boy-Who-Lived.

"Of course... Eugene." Harold said as he gave a playful punch to his brother in law's arm, and said. "But I must say the four of us were rather fortunate to escape You-Know-Who's attacks... while James and Lily Potter didn't, not to mention the Longbottoms as well."

The four adults nodded sadly and Eugene replied. "Truly, it is a sad day for the Wizarding World back then... but thank goodness that You-Know-Who is dead, thanks to James and Lily's son, Harry... if I remember correctly."

"Ah yes, the Boy-Who-Lived..." Harold said thoughtfully. "He should be ten years old this year, right?"

Sarah nodded and replied. "Well, now that you mention it... logically speaking, if nothing bad happened to him, he should be ten years old this year, and should also be attending Hogwarts this year." 

As the parents talked, Edward turned to his cousin and said. "You hear that, Tony? The Harry Potter is going to be in our year... think that we might be able to meet him?"

Anthony looked at his cousin and grinned and said. "Well, logically speaking... we should... since almost all people in our world should be able to recognize him, what with him and that famous scar of his on his forehead."

"That's really great, I suppose... though I have to wonder... if he let his fame get into his head, just like those... snooty people." Edward said thoughtfully with a slight grimace on his face, which Anthony noticed and smiled to himself.

Ever since they knew each other as children, Edward had inherited his parents' dislike for those who flaunted their pureblood status and generally being asses to people who were either half-bloods or muggleborn. Hearing how the past Dark Lords who exhibited this kind of behavior had made him repugnant to such blatant racism and bigotry, something that he couldn't stand.

He then chose to answer in a neutral manner, by shrugging his shoulder. "Well, I don't know, Ed... but we'll just have to see when we catch a glimpse of him, or meet him in person, won't we?"

"You're absolutely right, Tony... though I think we had better follow our parents, since they are going inside the Leaky Cauldron right now." Edward commented, as he noticed that his parents had already stopped talking and started to move into the Leaky Cauldron.

Anthony nodded and shrugged as the both of them followed their parents closely into the magical pub that was one of the entrances to the Wizarding world. They followed their parents into the pub, and stuck close to them as their parents spoke to the barkeep of the Cauldron, who was called Tom.

It wasn't long when Edward and Anthony noticed that their parents had looks of disbelief on their faces about something that Tom had told him, and Edward heard his father say. "Are you sure it's him, Tom? Or could you have mistaken him for someone else?"

"Couldn't mistake the look of the boy, Harold... he has Lily's eyes, and James' features... that's their boy alright, and what's more, Hagrid's with him as well." Tom replied in an honest manner.

"I see... how long has the both of them left, Tom?" Eugene asked thoughtfully.

"Eh, I reckon they left just about half an hour ago, I think... they might just still be in Diagon Alley, if you manage to catch up with them." Tom replied while cleaning one of his glasses with a rag.

"Thanks for the info, Tom... come on children... let's go to Diagon Alley right now to get your supplies... if we are in luck, we might just be able to meet a celebrity." Courtney said softly to both her son and her nephew.

"A celebrity? Who is it, mum?" Anthony replied rather curiously, though he had a feeling that he had already knew the identity of the person whom his parents was talking about.

"It's Harry Potter, Anthony..." His mother replied. "Apparently, he passed through here an hour ago with Rubeus Hagrid, one of Hogwart's groundskeepers, presumably to get his school supplies as well to go to Hogwarts as well... perhaps we will be able to catch him, if we are lucky enough."

Perking up at the thought of meeting a famous wizard, one their age, no less... though it was more of satisfying their curiosity about what the supposed Boy-Who-Lived is like, both boys nodded and their parents led them to the back of the pub, where they tapped the bricks in a counter clockwise motion, and a doorway to Diagon Alley opened, and the four of them passed through, eager to explore the Alley, as the doorway closed, turning into a brick wall once more.

End of Prologue

Author's Note: Well, after reading many Harry Potter fanfics, I decided to do this one as a start. Take note that this is my first Harry Potter fic, so I apologize if there are any mistakes made during the writing of this fanfic. My OC is called Edward Clayton, the son of Harold Clayton, a former Slytherin, and Sarah Clayton (nee Goldstein) of Ravenclaw. Obviously they are related to the Goldsteins, which makes Anthony Goldstein and Edward cousins. I won't delve into pairings just yet, but let's just say that his family is acquainted with the Boots, the Corners as well as the Lovegoods, as well as the Greengrasses.

Well, that's it for now with the explanations... I'll see you guys next chapter, that is if you guys think I should continue this. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all names contained here, is the work of fiction, and any resemblance to any person, alive or dead is purely coincidental.

Chapter 1

As they stepped into Diagon Alley, both Anthony and Edward looked in wide eyed wonder as they took in the sights that lay before them. Just like any shopping street, Diagon Alley catered to most Wizarding folk, especially those who were looking for supplies, not only for those who are attending Hogwarts for the first time like they were, but also for the occasional wizard of witch who looked for supplies for potion making and other things.

Of course, there was a rumor that there was another Alley that catered to things that are... dark in nature, though their parents never really said anything about it, and just warned them not to get caught wandering there, since the results would be largely unpleasant, since there is no telling what sort of folk are to be found there.

Harold smiled softly to himself, and then turned to his son and nephew and said. "Alright, now that we are all here... why don't you two take out your supply lists and decide where to go first to get your supplies."

Both boys nodded and took out the parchment that held their supply lists, and paused for a moment, before Edward asked. "Father? Not to sound strange here, but did you bring enough money to get the full list of supplies?"

Sarah just giggled at her son's question and then said gently. "Of course we do, young man... your father and I had already made our withdrawals from our family vaults in Gringott's Wizarding Bank around two days ago to prepare for this day. We have enough money to purchase those supplies, and if we have some leftover after that, I think we could go to Fortescue's for some ice cream. What do you kids say?"

Both Anthony and Edward perked up at the mention of ice cream and they grinned at each other, and they replied in one voice. "It's a deal then! Let's go!" Their tone was bubbly and enthusiastic, and their parents just chuckled together, remarking on how ice cream was one of those universal treats that gets any child perked up, magical or no.

The small party of six started walking towards their first stop, which was Madam Malkin's and was about to enter the shop, when they heard a child's voice speaking to another with a snobbish tone.

"_I really don't think they should let the other sort in do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, I imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families._"

Edward rolled his eyes at that comment, and deduced that the speaker was one of those who were brought up in the old ways, which are usually pureblood bigots, judging from the way the words were spoken. Nodding to Anthony, the both of them quickly entered Madam Malkin's shop, and found out who was the speaker of that voice.

It was a boy with pale blonde hair that was slicked back, and he was talking to a boy with messy black hair and pair of glasses, and green eyes.

The elder Claytons and Goldsteins grimaced as they recognized the facial features of the blond boy. _A Malfoy… it isn't really surprise given how much that family is prejudiced against muggles, muggleborn, halfbreeds and so called 'blood traitors'. That must be Lucius's boy, judging by those facial features. _ The four of them thought.

Meanwhile, Edward quickly stepped in to offer his comments on the matter and said in a calm and cool tone. "And pray tell, what do you mean by 'the other sort' in? Surely you are not implying anything bad now, do you Malfoy?"

Draco glanced at the newcomer that had joined in the conversation, and to the parents, and smirked slightly. "Clayton… I figured you would say those things. My father did tell me about you and your family, being an outcast of the purebloods for befriending the other Houses, and being tolerant about those of the other sort. Anyway, it isn't any of my business what you and your family does… just make sure you don't disgrace your blood… if you don't want to be known as a family of blood traitors." With those parting words, Draco Malfoy exited the store, leaving the black haired, bespectacled boy alone.

Harry turned to the newcomer, and said with a neutral tone. "Thanks for the interruption… whoever you are. I was getting tired of him spouting those words… since I disagreed with him. Indirectly, what he said was felt personally by me as well, since I spent the majority of my life without knowing that I was a Wizard." His eyes softened slightly, and they betrayed a tinge of pain as he uttered those words.

Sarah looked at those expressive eyes of the boy, and his expression and tone and recognized that something was definitely wrong with the boy. Being a mother, and also a former student herself, she could recognize the tell tale signs of psychological trauma, and then she realized something as she studied his features. It was familiar… very familiar in fact. 

She gently stepped forward and said to the boy gently with a smile. "Don't let what that boy say get to you… many children in the world, especially those who are muggle born, that is whose parents are muggles, or non-magical people, do not realize that they have the potential until the Hogwart letters finds their way to them."

Harry perked up slightly at the kind words of the lady that had just spoken to him; her words making him feel slightly better. "Thank you for your kind words, Ma'am. I really appreciate it." He said politely to her.

"You're welcome, young man… now could you hold still for a moment, I need to take a look at something." Sarah said gently, and Harry hesitated for a moment, and Sarah smiled at him. "Don't worry, none of us here wishes you any harm, alright?"

Harry thought for a moment as he observed the lady that was nice to him. He was worried for a moment that she was one of those people who pretended to be kind to him, and then turn out to be nasty. He had many experiences of that sort, especially with the Dursleys, who acted nice to him when they are in public, and then abusing him when there was no one watching. But somehow, this lady didn't seem to be that kind of person, and he hoped that he would not be making a mistake in trusting her. He then nodded and said finally with a tentative smile on his face. "Alright, ma'am… go ahead and take a look… whatever it is you are looking for."

Sarah smiled at the boy and nodded. "Thank you… this will be quick, alright?" She then gently bent down, and used her hand to brush away the fringe of the boy's messy locks, and she froze for a moment as she witnessed the lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

She then drew back and said softly. "By Merlin… I had thought I had saw something familiar about you, young man… but I never would have thought that you were the person that we hoped to meet." She then turned to her family, and said with a smile. "Everyone, it seems that we were lucky today after all."

Edward looked curiously at his mother, and even Anthony cast curious glances at the boy and his aunt. Eugene and Courtney looked closely at the boy that their sister and sister-in-law had mentioned, and their eyes widened in recognition over the facial features, and even Harold smiled softly as he finally recognized who the boy's identity was.

"What do you mean by that, mum?" Edward asked, uttering the question that he and Anthony had been meaning to ask out of curiosity. "Why do you say that we are…?" He then paused for a moment as he recalled his parents' conversation earlier with the barkeep in the Leaky Cauldron about Harry Potter being spotted passing through the bar, and into Diagon Alley.

His eyes widened at the sudden realization of what his mother is trying to say, and he said with a tentative voice. "Mum? If what you are trying to say is true… and based on the facts of the conversation you had with the barkeep of the Leaky Cauldron… then this person's identity is…"

Sarah nodded and smiled at her son as he had figured out the identity of the young, raven haired, bespectacled boy with spectacles based on the facts that he had observed earlier at the Leaky Cauldron. "You are correct, my son… and oh, good job on having figured out the facts based on the conversation that we had in the Leaky Cauldron. This young man here is indeed… Harry Potter, in the flesh."

There was a short silence after the revelation of the boy's identity, before Harold spoke. "Figures… anyone who knew Lily and James would never miss the features that their son would have. He certainly has James' features and Lily's eyes."

Harry turned to the man who spoke about his parents and asked carefully. "You knew my parents, sir? Could you tell me more about the? Hagrid did tell me that they were a pair of good wizards and witches."

Harold and Sarah, as well as Eugene and Courtney nodded simultaneously and Harold spoke for the four of them. "Yes we do, Harry… though we did not know them as well as we should. Your parents were in House Gryffindor, one of the four Houses in Hogwarts, while my wife Sarah and her brother Eugene were in Ravenclaw. Eugene's wife Courtney was a member of Hufflepuff, and I belong to Slytherin."

Harry tensed up slightly as he heard the man say that he used to belong to Slytherin. According to the facts that Hagrid had told him, the members of Slytherin were mostly Dark wizards, and that the man who had killed his parents was also a member of that house. He was about to inquire about how Harold seemed to be… friendly for a Slytherin when he heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Ey' 'Arry… ye done with ye shopping yet?" Hagrid said with his usual timbre as he approached, and then stopped as he saw the people with the person that he was escorting and his face broke into a grin. "Well, I'll be… if it isn' Harold Clayton… how are ye, old chap? How's the missus?"

Harold gave a smile at the Hogwarts gamekeeper and said. "Never been better, Rubeus… and Sarah's fine, as well as Eugene and Courtney as well. I'm bringing my kids to get their school supplies when we met Mr. Potter here after some young git, most likely a Malfoy, spouted one of those intolerant speeches of theirs in Madam Malkin's."

"Malfoy, eh?" Hagrid replied rather thoughtfully. "Always been wary of that lot, I have… what with their supposed dealin' with You-Know-Who… but then again, no one's got any proof that they were workin' with 'em in the last War. Said those families that they were under the Imperius when they helped 'im. A lot of crock, if I say so meself."

He then turned to the young boys and said warmly. "But enough of such depressin' talk… you boys are Clayton and Goldstein's kids, am I right?" 

"We are, Mr Hagrid." Both Anthony and Edward replied in unison. "My name's Edward Clayton and this is my cousin, Anthony Goldstein." Edward made the introduction for the both of them.

"Pleased ta meet ya kids…" The half-giant replied with a smile, and then turned to Harry as he saw in the corner of his eye that he seemed to want to ask him something. "Yes 'Arry? Ye be wantin' to ask me something?"

"Hagrid… you told me earlier before we came that most people in Slytherin, including the man that killed my parents were from Slytherin, right?"

Hagrid nodded and Harry asked further. "Then why doesn't Mr. Clayton feel and act that way, if he is indeed from Slytherin?"

Hagrid chuckled at Harry's question and replied with good humour. "Well 'Arry… most of them Slytherins are like that… but there are a few exceptions to that… Harold here is one of 'em. He's one of the few decent Slytherins… being polite an' helpful to students from other houses… how else is he able to meet Sarah here, if he acts like a purist who has a stick stuck up his arse?"

The group present just let out a low chuckle of amusement at Hagrid's joke, and even Harry let out a soft smile as well.

Edward then approached Harry and extended his hand and said with a smile. "Hi, as I said before, my name is Edward Clayton. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance… do you want to be friends?"

Anthony also stepped forward and offered his own hand as well and said warmly. "And my name is Anthony Goldstein. I'm also Edward's cousin, pleased to meet you."

Harry was at first hesitant, but both boys had shown nothing but friendliness at him, not to mention that Hagrid had vouched for them to be good people, at least their parents, so he figured that these two boys would also be good people. He then shook their hand in return and politely with a smile. "I'm Harry Potter… pleased to meet you two as well, Edward and Anthony."

He was then slightly unnerved at the way the two looked at each other and grinning from ear to ear, before looking back at him with the same grin still on their faces. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He inquired with some wariness.

He had expected them to say that they had been kidding with him and their friendly looks turning into evil smirks, just like what his cousin Dudley and his friends had done with him, only to be surprised as they rounded on him and gave him a friendly slap on the back, with the same shit-eating grin on their faces.

"Oh… you are an alright one, mate…" Anthony said as he patted their new friend on the back.

"Yeah, me and Anthony were half expecting you to be one of those uppity stuck up types, what with your fame in being the one to defeat You-Know-Who when you are a mere babe. Guess I must have been too paranoid, since there are people who are like that. Malfoy is one of them, by the way… but you are polite and decent… yup, you are an alright one." Edward said as he followed his cousin's lead in patting Harry's back.

"Errr… thank you, I guess…" Harry said in bewilderment, since he had never been the recipient of such feelings of friendship by anybody. The only one who came close was of Mrs. Figg, dubbed the crazy cat lady by his relatives.

"You're welcome mate…" Edward said to him, and then he grew thoughtful for a moment before asking. "Harry, could I ask you a question? Something has been bothering me since we first met you, and I'd prefer to clear this up with you, just for my peace of mind."

Harry stiffened for a moment as Edward said those words, wondering what question that his new friend wanted to ask him. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that it was about his past that his new friend wanted to know. He then replied in a guarded manner. "I suppose it's alright, Edward… as long as I can answer them. What do you want to know?"

Edward looked at Harry and sighed and said in a neutral manner. "First of all, mate… call me Ed, and you call Anthony, Tony… we already consider you our friends, so you don't have to be too formal with us. Secondly, I noticed earlier that talked that you were unaware of your status as a wizard until recently. Something's off about that, I think." The last part was said in a thoughtful manner.

"What do you mean, son?" Sarah asked her child, though she noticed that Harry was shuddering slightly, a guarded look on his face as Edward spoke about what he observed during their earlier conversation.

"Well mum, what Harry said might be acceptable, logically speaking, if he were the child of muggles. But since he is descended from both magical parents, and though he was orphaned, his guardians that he was entrusted with should have informed him of his heritage when he was of age, or at least when he is growing up." Edward replied in his usual manner. "It is strange that his guardians did not inform him of that, I think."

Sarah nodded and noticed Harry trembling even further when Edward had finished speaking, and said. "You make a good point, my son… even if Harry was sent to live with his parents' muggle relatives, they should at least inform him of his heritage… but judging by what Harry had mentioned earlier, it is obvious that they did not, for some reason."

She then went over to Harry, and gently bent down and spoke to him in a motherly tone. "What is it Harry, do you want to talk about it? Don't worry, and don't be afraid… we are all friends here. You can trust us, and we won't betray your secret, no matter what happens."

The motherly tone of voice, not to mention the gentle expression that Sarah wore on her face as she spoke to him triggered a response from Harry, as he suddenly moved forward and hugged her, softly weeping against her shoulder, and clung to her like she was his rock and refuge for the bad things that he had suffered all those years while living in the Dursleys.

Sarah was surprised for a moment by this sudden action by the Boy-Who-Lived, but quickly regained her wits, and gently hugged him in return, gently stroking his back and said gently to her. "Sssh… sssh… it's alright, Harry… it's alright. Let it all out, you'll feel better this way."

That prompted Harry to cry slightly harder into Sarah, as Harold turned to Hagrid and asked. "Any idea what could have caused Harry to react in such a manner, Hagrid?"

The half-giant just shook his head and said with a frown. "I have no idea, 'Arold… the only I know is that those muggles that Dumbledore left 'Arry didn't tell im about his legacy as a wizard, I think for some reason. He sure didn't know that he was a Wizard until I told 'em meself."

The Claytons and the Goldsteins became rather thoughtful at what Hagrid had just said, and they waited until Harry finished crying, before Sarah asked gently. "Now Harry… I know that whatever it is in your past before you know your legacy as wizard is hurting you… but would you tell us about them if you don't mind? All of us here only want to help you, alright?"

Harry looked at Sarah, who smiled at him at a motherly way, as well as Anthony and Edward who approached him, and said. "Yeah, mate… whatever it is you are hurting from, you can tell us. We won't tell anybody about it, and we'll try to help you, if we can."

Harry hesitated once again, but since these people looked like they were nice people, not to mention that he had felt what a mother's love was like from Sarah, made him slightly more open, and he started to tell the Claytons and the Golsteins, especially Sarah, whom he felt a close connection due to the way she treated him about his tale.

He told them about how he was confined to sleep in a small closet under the stairs in Privet Drive, despite the Dursleys having a spare bedroom in the house which was nothing but the dumping ground for the old toys of the Dursleys' son, Dudley. He also told them about how he was only given a piece of bread and water to eat, while he had to do most of the chores in the Dursley household, as well as beaten whenever he did not do a job well.

Not to mention that he was currently told he was a freak, and all that and was neglected while Dudley, the Dursleys' son was spoilt rotten by his parents. He was even denied the birthdays that he had, until Hagrid came and took him away from the Dursleys for him to go to Hogwarts. When he finished telling his tale, he looked at his new friends (he hoped that they would remain his friends after learning of his tale), he was intrigued by their reactions.

Sarah and his new friend Edward had madly twitching eyebrows, and their hands were twitching as well. Anthony just had a sympathetic look on his face, and both Eugene and Harold had a hard and stormy look on their faces. Courtney was weeping softly at the boy's plight; though she was also feeling upset at what the boy had to go through.

"How dare they…" Both Edward and Sarah said softly, though anyone who would have heard the tone of voice that they used to speak would have shivered at the frostiness of it. A cold fury burned deep inside the mother and son, after listening to how a boy was mistreated so much by relatives who seemed to hate his very existence. "How dare they mistreat him with such… thoughtlessness! Something must be done about this!" Sarah said with some vehemence, and Edward nodded at his mother's words as his eyes narrowed at the abuse that his friend had to undergo before he was brought by Hagrid to go to Hogwarts.

A similar thought was going through the minds of Harold Clayton and Eugene Goldstein. If Harry was correct in recounting his experiences during his 'stay' in the Dursleys, it was inconceivable that the venerable Albus Dumbledore would have sent him to a family who practically hates his guts, for reasons unknown. They made a resolve to go to Dumbledore to find out more about this, before they make any further decision about Harry.

Edward looked at his parents, and then at Harry, before saying. "Mum, dad… it is clear to me that letting Harry to return to the Dursleys after getting his supplies is a non-logical and non-viable option, given the circumstances and environment that he has told us just now."

"Oh? I suppose you are right in your conclusion, son…" Harold replied with a nod. "That accursed place certainly does not fit what you call a loving home, nor a good environment for a child to grow up healthily. What do you propose we do then?"

"Seeing that Harry here needs a conducive environment to grow up with, not to mention that he could learn more of his heritage and experience a normal family life, I propose that he come and live with us at least for these few days, before we all go to Hogwarts together." Edward said to his parents, and his aunt and uncle and his cousin. "Not to mention that we can get him up to speed on the subjects that he has to take when he is in Hogwarts. I know I wouldn't mind the additional advantage when I go to Hogwarts in a few days time."

"Blimey, mate… that idea is smashing…." Anthony grinned at his cousin. "That does sound quite… workable. Trying to aim high from the get-go, eh?"

"Righto, mate… that's what you get when your parents are a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw." Edward joked back, and his parents just smiled and glowed slightly with pride at their son's words.

Even Harry smiled softly at the antics of the cousins, and the adults, as well as the two boys were glad that he didn't look too down anymore. Honestly, with the way those two were acting, it was not hard to say that the cousins, were not only close, but practically best buddies with each other. Harry only hoped that they would be able to bring him into their group, and share the friendly banter and the camaraderie that both of them seemed to display.

Sarah just smiled and nodded. "You are right, my son…. It does seem to be a logical decision… though we have to ask Harry if he wishes to accept our offer. Harry?" She said, as she turned to the raven haired boy.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Call me Sarah, Harry… as my son Edward has suggested, I want to invite you to our home at least for these few days before you travel to Hogwarts with Edward and Anthony. I and my husband, and Anthony's parents will try to gain an audience with Headmaster Dumbledore and get you to stay with us. Will that be alright with you?" She said gently to him.

Harry looked at Sarah for a moment, and nodded. "Su… sure, Sarah… it's alright… I guess… but why are you all doing this for me?" He asked with some hesitation.

Harold just approached and smiled at him and said. "It's simple really, Harry… no child deserves to go through what you did, and miss his own childhood, not to mention get relegated to something like a House Elf. Like what Edward had said earlier, by staying with us, we can help you get in touch with the heritage that you're so called 'guardians' have neglected to inform you, not to mention you can study with Edward as well."

He paused for a moment, and then continued. "Of course, you may be able to visit with us to Anthony's as well, since they live not far from us."

Harry thought for a moment, and then nodded with a soft smile on his face. "I see… I accept then. I would be a git not to accept such a generous offer from you all."

There was a round of chuckles at Harry's statement, and then Edward grinned and said. "Welcome to the family… at least for a little while, Harry. Now let's go and get those supplies, shall we?"

The three of them nodded, as they and their parents went off again on their supply shopping trip, stopping by to get their cauldrons, as well as the required books that they needed for their first year of schooling and other supplies such as potion ingredients, quills and ink bottles, as well as parchment to write and other things, before they put them in their respective cauldrons.

Harold then told them, that they will go and purchase some trunks for them to put their stuff in, and ushered them to go ahead and get their wands and pets if they wanted one, before splitting up from the children.

The three of them quickly started exploring Diagon Alley, marvelling at the stores that were there, and passed by many shops, including Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they stopped for a moment to look at the store window to see a Nimbus 2000 displayed on the display window.

"Blimey… A Nimbus 2000…. That is one cool broom… could be a good one to use if I decide to go for a Quiiditch tryout, if I am able." Edward commented, and Harry turned to his new friend and asked. "Um, sorry if I sound slightly ignorant… but what is Quidditch, Edward?"

Edward looked at Harry with a slight look of disbelief, but then remembered that his new friend hadn't been raised in the wizarding world at all, so he thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Well, Harry… Quidditch is basically a wizard's sport played on broomsticks… and it is just as popular amongst the wizards and witches like muggles with football. Though unlike football, there are only seven people on each team. A Keeper, which guards the goalposts, Chasers, who carry the Quaffle, the equal of the football in a muggle football match, as well as Beaters, who keeps the Bludgers, which usually are enchanted to knock people off their brooms, and the Seekers, who aim to capture the Golden Snitch, a small golden flying ball, which I heard flies very fast, earning the team that captures it a whopping amount of points, which normally causes the team that manages to catch the snitch to win the game."

Harry listened carefully to what his friend described and said. "Sounds interesting… do you think we can have a go at playing Quidditch?"

Anthony shook his head and said. "'Fraid not, Harry… I heard from my dad that Quidditch tryouts are usually not available for first years like us…. Though there might be exceptions to that rule, I think."

Edward also nodded and said. "Yup, but you have to have some kind of special ability for them to consider accepting a first year into the team, like Anthony said."

Harry nodded and said with a slightly disappointed smile on his face. "I see… then I will be looking forward to next year when we all can go to the Quidditch tryouts then."

The three of them nodded together, and made their way to their next stop, which was Eeylops Owl Emporium, where they got an owl each. Harry got himself a Snowy Owl, which he called Hedwig.

Anthony's was a brown Tawny Owl, which he named Virgil, and Edward got himself a Barn Owl, which he called Beatrice. They also got their respective owls some owl treats, which they fed to their new pets, before they wandered to their final stop of the day, which was to get their wands.

They were about to enter, when their parents returned with Hagrid.

"Ahhh, ye all got yer owls, eh?" Hagrid said with some good cheer. "I'll take care of those for ye three when ye all get to Hogwarts, right? Now why don't ye three get yer wands from Ollivander's." With those parting words, Hagrid took the three cages that held the boy's owls and turned and left.

Harold then smiled softly as he witnessed the half-giant's retreating back, and then said. "A good man, that Hagrid…" He then turned to the three boys, and then said. "Now, let's go and enter the shop, boys… you are about to get your first wands, after all."

The three boys nodded and they entered the store, followed by their parents, and they were awed once again at the things that they saw. Rows and rows of boxes were displayed on shelves, and each box contains lots of wands of every shape and size.

They were about to ask their parents about something, when an old man with silvery hair appeared before them. Harold smiled at the man and said. "Ahhh, Mr. Ollivander… it is a pleasure to meet you once again."

The old man smiled softly in return and said. "Ahh yes, Mr. Clayton… it is good to meet you again. Your wand was 10 ¾ inches, ash and with unicorn hair, and quite pleasantly springy I recall"

His eyes twinkled slightly as he surveyed the group before him. "And Miss Goldstein… yours was 10 inches, made of mahogany and has dragon heartstring as its core… yours, Mr Goldstein was 11 ½ inches, made of cherry with unicorn hair as it's core, and you, Miss Edgeworth… yours was 10 ½ inches, made of willow with dragon heartstring as its core."

The three children were surprised at the old man's perfect recall, and Sarah giggled at their expression, and turned to the wand maker and said. "It seems that you are still as sharp as ever, Mr. Ollivander."

"What do you mean by that, mum? How could he still remember the wands that he sold you all those years ago?" Edward asked, conveying the question that he and his cousin as well as Harry wanted to ask.

"It's really simple, Mr. Clayton..." Ollivander said in a slightly amused tone. "I remember every single detail of the wands I make. For example… ?" He said addressing Harry, who looked curious at why his name was called. "I can perfectly recall your parents stepping into my shop to get their first wands as well. Your mother's was made from willow, 10 ¼ inches, which was swishy and good for Charm work, and your father's was made of mahogany, 11 inches, and pliable…excellent for transfiguring things. You see… no two Ollivander wands are the same after all."

He then paused for a moment and then said. "Now that my introductions are over, why don't we start with your wand fitting, shall we? Please hold out your wand arms so that I can measure them."

Anthony and Edward held out their right hands, and Harry looked confused, until Edward told him. "It's the arm that you are used to using, Harry."

"I see… thanks, Edward." Harry said with gratitude as he held out his own right hand as well for Ollivander to measure.

Once he was done, Ollivander put down his measuring tape and then went into his shop and then took out two wands, and handed one to Edward. "Here you go, Mr. Clayton… 11 inches, cherry with unicorn hair as its core. Go ahead, try it out."

Edward nodded and made a flick with it, causing reddish gold sparks to erupt from its tip, and he smiled and turned to see Mr. Ollivander handing another wand to Anthony, which was 11 ½ inches, made from beech and has dragon heartstring as its core, which he tested to cause golden sparks to emit from its tip.

Both the Claytons and Goldsteins were pleased with what their children have obtained, and they were curious as to what wand that Harry would obtain. They were surprised at how many wands that Ollivander gave Harry and didn't seem to work out.

Ollivander looked thoughtful for a moment before he went to the back of his shop and returned with a wand and passed it to Harry and said. "Try this, Mr Potter… this wand is 11 inches, made of holly and has phoenix feather as its core."

Harry nodded, and he made a light swish with it, and the room lit up with reddish light from the wand's tip.

The Claytons and the Goldsteins were happy for Harry, until they heard Ollivander say in a thoughtful manner. "Curious… most curious I say…"

Harry was surprised at this comment, and asked. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ollivander… why do you say you are curious?"

Ollivander smiled softly at him and said. "As I mentioned to you earlier, Mr. Potter… I remember every wand that I sold, and what is interesting is the phoenix whose tail feather that resides in your wand gave one feather… just one other. It is curious that you are destined for this wand… when in fact that its brother was the one that gave you that scar."

A slight gasp was heard in the room as the others realized whose wand that gave Harry that scar, as well as the owner of the wand's identity. Harry however had his curiosity piqued and asked. "And may I ask who owned that wand, Mr. Ollivander?"

"We do not speak his name; Mr. Potter… the wand chooses the wizard or witch. It is not clear why and even I am unable to find out the reason for this oddity. But one thing is for sure… we can expect great things from you. After all…" He paused for a moment, only to continue. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did many great things… terrible… but great."

There was a silence after that revelation, and then Harold said. "Thank you for that information, Mr. Ollivander... we'd best be going now."

Ollivander nodded and then bid them goodbye as they left the store.

Once outside, Harold turned to Harry and said. "This is quite a revelation, Harry. To think that your wand is the brother to You-Know-Who's… it's a bit surreal, I think."

Even Anthony and Edward nodded at his statement, and Sarah just smiled sadly. "I think it is safe to say that you have a destiny ahead of you, Harry… which makes it even more convincing for me to ask you to reside in our home."

Harry nodded and said. "Thank you, Mrs. Clayton… I do believe I shall do that."

Edward and Anthony, after getting over their shock earlier, quickly rounded on Harry and mentioned on how cool it was to have a wand that is the twin of You-Know-Who's wand, and how it was clear that they will be in for an interesting year with him around.

"You two really think so?" Harry said with some scepticism.

"Of course, mate…" Anthony replied with some enthusiasm.

"Yeah… this adds to the fame that you have, if this ever gets out… not that we will spill the beans on you, mate." Edward replied, as he patted his friend's shoulder. "But enough talk about fame, dark wizards and whatnot. Let's just all go for some ice cream, shall we?"

The mood of the group lightened significantly after Edward's words, and there was a round of good cheer as the group made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for some ice cream, which Harry enjoyed immensely, since he never did get the chance to eat some due to his treatment of his Dursleys.

When everyone was satisfied with ingesting the nice icy treats, they all made their way out of Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron, and made their way to the train station to go back home with Harry in tow.

End of Chapter One

Author's Note: At long last, the first chapter is done. This is my take on the Clayton's and Goldstein's first meeting with Harry and their shopping trip to Diagon Alley. I made slight changes to the story, but nothing too major. I really hope to see some reviews for this, so that I know if I am going on the right track. Thanks… and I will see you guys soon in the next chapter!


	3. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
